Omitted content
Omitted Content '''are videos that existed on the Blubbercast Youtube Channel for a period of time, that have either been privatised or unlisted. Videos that fall under this category are not canon to the Blubberverse. Season 1 '''Blubbercast Episode 29 (Behind the Scenez) Max records himself editing Season 1 Episode 1. This was uploaded April 5th 2016 with the punchline being that the majority of the video, Max is playing Video Games, shopping on Ebay and complaining about the discussions in the episode itself. "Blubbercast Update Shit" Uploaded on April 6th 2016, Zander records himself talking for 17 seconds about how more episodes are coming soon, and ends with him pleaing for help as he is being held against his will. Auto Show (Bump) Uploaded on April 13th 2016, Max created a 0:55 second long bump of various cars under a VHS filter. This bump proved unpopular, and was uploaded in 720p unlike all of the other bumps on the channel. In Retrospect, Episode 1- Max's Disgruntled Shitpost Dude (Part 1) Max discusses a mini-series he uploaded onto his channel with Harper. The visuals consisted of the sprites from the Retro bump in a hotel room, with the assessed content playing on a TV screen. The concept was that the creator of the content would give a behind the scenes perspective, while the accompanying host would give a review from a viewers perspective. The video was uploaded May 25, 2016 spanned 26:28, and covered the first half of Max's series. Part two was never made, and nobody else used the In Retrospect format. The video was later made Private following Max privating the series that he was assessing anyway. Gross Shapes - Glitch A 0:50 second long song created by Dan, and uploaded Jun 5, 2016. "Gross Shapes" was intended to be a Blubbercast themed album produced by Dan, but the video was eventually made private following the indefinite hiatus of the project. Max and Harper snarks at Ubisoft's E3 keynote A reaction video created by Max and Harper on Jun 17, 2016 looking at Ubisofts 2016 E3 conferance. The video was a highlight reel of their funniest reactions, but was removed because Max included a shitload of Limp Bizket song snippets in literally the last 15 seconds and got the video banned in 24 different countries. A followup reaction to the 2017 conferance was uploaded the next year and is still viewable. Car Crash (Bump) A Vapourwave edit of a video uploaded onto Max's channel called 'Car Crash Results in Explosion'. The source video was mostly unedited, except for black-edges being put around the screen 'Enjoy Blubbercast' being imposed on the screen, and the video ending with a text screen that read 'Quality Content'. The bump was uploaded by Dan on Jul 17, 2016. ''' '''Storm (Bump) A bump created by Harper on Aug 6, 2016 of completely un-edited stock video of a lightning storm timelapse. Season 2 Dan rambles about - Sausage Party On Aug 26 2016, Dan shares his experience with diving into the Rabbit-hole of the Sasauge Party fandom. Blubbercast Bump: Meteor Shower A bump created by Harper on Sep 11, 2016 of completely un-edited stock video of a meteor shower. Season 3 HD Remaster (Bump) A bump created by Dan on April 3rd 2017, which was taken down due to a copyright claim. Episodes * For a brief period, Season 1 Episode 2 was also made unlisted due to uncertaintanty and fear of quality control. This was later undone as some inside jokes and plot points were either erronous or unexplained without that episode in the Blubbercast (Entity) canon. * Although technically not omitted as it never made it past the editing stage: there is a lost episode fifth from Season 1 that was scrapped due to quality control. "Virginia Kek" and "The Rising Price of Cattle" TRPOC was edited in after Season 1 Episode 4 was initially recorded. The topic it replaced was a satire on the mentality of school shooters, in which Max gets angry that nobody likes him, which then results in Harper getting offended and leaving, with Dan and Zander heavily critisizing Max for his abherrant mindset. A few hours after recording, the Pulse nightclub shooting happened and the topic was swiftly retconned and refilmed. This gave birth to the Rising Price of Cattle. The idea of Harper getting upset and leaving was kept as the rest of the episode had already been finished; and with Zander not being able to be present: the topic largely consisted of Max and Dan. Category:Browse Category:Side Content Category:Content